


A walk in the past

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: Written for spn- cinema on Lj, with the promot of the movie, a walk to remember.Castiel moved away from Dean’s neighbourhood & so he hasn’t spoken to Castiel in a long time as they drifted apart, but now with everything that has gone on, life is trying to bring them back together again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2
Collections: SPN Cinema





	1. Chapter 1

There is a gathering of school kids in Beaufort, North Carolina. Dean Winchester is the last to arrive of the gang, whilst AC/DC “highway to hell" blasts out through the 69 Chevy impala rolled down windows of the car, he parks up alongside the handful of cars that can be seen parked up.   
  
He gets out and greets his friends, Lucifer has a short fuse and it doesn’t take long for him to lose it with Meg his girlfriend, who calls them animals for what there about to do, but she’s not any better, and it’s said in jest, as appose to serious, as she is one to talk, but Lucifer takes it the wrong way, in which Dean lightens the mood, reminding everyone that no one was forced to be here and if Chuck did turn up, it would be on him, not any of them to feel bad.   
  
It’s then that Chuck drives up to where the group is assembled, Lucifer commenting on his shirt with sarcasm, paying a compliment to the shirt Chuck is currently wearing as sniggers can he heard from the group, and yeah, there being childish, Dean knows this, but what else are they going to do to pass the time and have a little fun.   
  
“Hey guys!”  
  
Chuck says in a nerdy nervous laugh.   
  
“How come your late? I thought I told you to be here about an hour ago.”  
  
Lucifer questions in a manner that he can’t decide whether he wants to be serious or burst out laughing, but just about makes it come across as sincere.   
  
“I arrived about an hour ago but you guys weren’t here yet....It's cool though...I just waited till you guys turned up, no biggie.”  
  
And Dean wants to feel bad, actually begins to grow a conscious, until Lucifer nudges him with an elbow and smiles at him, holding back laughter.   
  
“We know, we were testing you...and you passed!”  
  
Lucifer says tapping Chuck on the back now, secretly looking at Dean with mischief.   
  
“I did....I mean, yeah I did....I knew that...”  
  
Chuck wants to say that he thinks maybe they were playing a joke on him and that they weren’t actually coming, but making him come out there for no reason, but instead he’s just happy to be a part of the gang, and that this isn’t some stupid prank.   
  
“Com on then, you ready? Let’s get this show on the road.”  
  
Dean says as they walk away from the cars. Meg and Lisa holding hands as the rest of the guys walk behind the two girls. Victor, Dean and Lucifer walking together as Chuck trails behind them.   
  
“Okay, here’s the deal, your gonna jump from up there, into here.....that’s it, and then your one of us.”  
  
Lucifer explains what task Chuck has to complete in order to be initiated into their friendship group. Dean focusing on Chuck as the red haired teenager nods away, indicating that he understands what Lucifer is saying.   
  
“Okay, you ready?”  
  
Lucifer questions, in which Chuck just nods again and says “yeah” followed by a nervous toothy grin.   
  
“Woohooo!”  
  
Victor screams in the background as the group walks away from Chuck, leaving Dean to talk to Chuck now.   
  
“Piece of pie, right dude?”  
  
Dean says flipping Chuck on the arm as he gives him a smile, and immediately sees Chuck relax a little into a smile he gives Dean in turn.   
  
“Now, I’m jumping with you dude.”  
  
Dean says as Chuck looks to the ladder now.   
  
“How deep is it?”   
  
Chuck questions, realization, before finding clarity in himself briefly.   
  
“Let’s find out...”  
  
Dean responds with a devilish smirk as he starts to walk towards the stairs with Chuck following behind, removing his jacket before he begins to walk and that fleeting moment of clarity is gone from Chuck as quickly as it came to him.   
  
When they get there and start to walk up the construction scaffolding, it begins to make crackling noises like it’s going to come crumbling down from their weight, but as Chuck looks back down the ladder, it’s too late for him to chicken out, so he just keeps walking up the ladder, following Dean Winchester above him.  
  
They reach the top, and there is actual dread in the pit of Chuck’s stomach as he looks down at the water. Cheers and applause can be heard from the group of teenagers that Chuck hopes to be a full member off, from below.   
  
“You’ve done this before....?”  
  
Chuck nervously asks, not sure if he wants to go through with this anymore.   
  
“Yeah, we’ve all done this.”  
  
Dean reassures him that there is nothing to worry about again. Placing a hand on chucks shoulder this time.   
  
“On three....”  
  
“One, two, three!”  
  
Dean watches as Chuck plunges into the water, there is a roar of noise from the group below before they all start to quickly realise that Chuck is nowhere to be found, and hasn’t actually come up from the water, since slamming into it moments ago.   
  
They finally see a lifeless Chuck floating in the water and everything freezes for Dean, before he’s jumping in the water, the seriousness of just how wrong this could have gone, now only just hitting him like a wave.   
  
Come on, get him out of the water, is he dead, what are we going to do? Can be heard from the side lines, but Dean can’t hear them, more concentrated on retrieving Chuck from the water instead.   
  
“Oh shit! Get him over here.”  
  
And Dean doesn’t even know who says it, but he gets Chuck to the side of the water anyway, somewhere on the concrete ground, out of the water.   
  
“HEY! WHO’S DOWN THERE?”  
  
A man with a flash light shouts out to them, calling for backup on a security intercom of some sort before he’s running towards them, and there are screams of go, go, go! Before everyone is running for their cars, Dean getting into his beloved baby, before he’s driving as fast as he can, heart beat working on adrenaline as he panics over Chuck's lifeless body on the ground, and getting away from the cops. Only he let’s himself think a little too much on Chuck and whether he’s okay and alive, instead of getting away, that he loses concentration for a split second, and it's enough to send him and his baby crashing into something as the cups come surrounding him as police sirens go off all around him. 


	2. Chapter 2

His mother Mary doesn't even have to say anything, the pure look of disappointment over breakfast, when he does finally get up out of bed and makes himself ready, walking into the kitchen for food, is enough.  
  
“You know mum, my leg still hurts...maybe I shouldn’t go anywhere.”  
  
And there is a silent, “yet”, at the end of that sentence that isn’t spoken, because Dean knows he can’t skip school and stay home forever. Mary just takes a deep breath, opting to mention John instead of getting furious at her son. Knowing that the mention of his dad, would be enough to get Dean to spring into action of wanting to get out of the house, instead of talking to his father. Dean hated his father, although at some point, way back when, it wasn’t always like that, it was quite the opposite at some point. Where Dean would almost worship and do anything his Dad said, and would agree to everything, with a simple “yes, sir” but that was before Mary and John broke up due to an affair that had resulted in a bastard step brother named Adam. In which his younger brother Sam had used as a gloating moment to rest his case that dad was no good.   
  
As if in queue, Sam walks into the kitchen then, sitting down at the kitchen table ready for some breakfast before they left for church, his long hair a contrast to the sharp features of the rest of him.  
  
“Jerk!”  
  
Sam utters to Dean before giving him a smile and waiting for the retort he knows is coming from Dean, his older brother.   
  
“Bitch!”   
  
Mary slaps down the kitchen towel, making a whipping noise on the counter.  
  
“Boys! How many times do I have to warn you about your language at the table?”  
  
Both of them sheepishly look to their mother and apologise.  
  
“Sorry, mum.”  
  
“...Yeah, sorry mum.”  
  
Dean’s the last one to apologise, daring to move his eyes up towards where his mum was standing by the sink of the kitchen now. And he’s not sure he can take much more disappointment.   
  
Some time later and somewhere across town, father Gadreel gives sermon.   
  
“Let us pray for the lives of the others involved.....who clearly are not in the path of righteousness...”  
  
He looks to the ones involved, first to Lisa, who’s sat with her parents somewhere near the front of the church as she moves nervously in her seat from the gaze the pastor gives her. Before looking to victor, Lucifer and Meg, who all sat in various places of the church, before finally landing on Dean, and signalling with a tilt of his head to command the singing choir to start singing. As if he knew exactly what had gone on and who was involved.   
  
In the choir, Castiel opens the hymn book, held in the palms of his hands as he begins to sing as Dean scratches at the bandage on his forehead, before shuffling his walking aid crutches from one side of him to the next.   
  
This little light of mine....I’m gonna let it shine....let it shine...let it shine, let it shine!  
  
And Dean is all about ready to barf at the song choice playing in the background, he’s about to try and find one of his friend, whichever one is nearest to him, so he can roll his eyes at them, indicating to the song choice, but when he can't find anyone his eyes glance forward, where a pair of navy blue eyes, dark hair that is wild and untamed, although someone’s tried hard to tame it, falls perfectly in an imperfect manner as Dean stares at the reverend’s son, Castiel.   
  
-x-  
  
A little later that day, after church, Dean is reunited with his friends outside the school, all of them eager to know how he got himself out of doing jail time for what they all had a part to play in.   
  
“So, I mean, what did you tell them, man?”  
  
Victor asks him as he pulls on the string of his school backpack.   
  
“I Just said it was a nice night for a drive....ended up at the cement factory, found a guy on the ground, tried to give him some help, but then got spooked when I’d seen the security guard and ran.”  
  
Dean explained, knowing all too well that his bullshit of major proportions was only bought because Chuck backed his story up, just before he was carried into the back of an ambulance. And Dean respected him for it, he didn’t have to lie to save his sorry arse, but for some reason the kid had done so. And Dean was grateful, feeling bad as he re-told the story of what happened after the cruel joke they had played on Chuck went wrong.  
  
“I gotta hand it to you, your one master Jedi of bullshit.”  
  
Victor says giving Dean a fist bump with a smile that contrasted the white of his teeth to the dark skin of his face, as both Dean and victor laugh.   
  
“Damn.....that Castiel Novak sure has some style.”  
  
Meg says infused with sarcasm as she watches him carry a cardboard box of stuff in his hands, wearing a plain white formal shirt that’s been rolled up all the way to his elbows, as he wears a navy formal suit trousers and a navy blue tie, as he wears a sweater that’s a shade lighter to the tie, with diamond patters that bring out Castiel’s eyes.   
  
“yeah, I’m pretty sure that sweater belongs in his dad's wardrobe.”  
  
Lisa adds to Meg’s comment as the group now watch Castiel walk past them, Dean watching him go with a furrowed frown on his face.  
  
“Hey, it’s the quite ones you gotta watch out for....I mean, he might put it on a brother like a pop tart. A little maintenance and he might not look all that bad.....you know.”  
  
“Probably is gay, too....considering he’s the pastor’s son and all...” Lucifer interjects after laughter and a disgusted face from both girls at what Victor had said is shared between them all. Lucifer bringing a hand around Meg's shoulder. Victor was the only supposedly gay one out of the group.   
  
Dean tried not to look towards Castiel as he walks past them, he hears Lisa say “nice sweater” And Castiel actually momentarily stops walking to say “thank you” with a small smile.   
  
“It was my father’s...” Castiel says, and Dean wonders why on earth you would reveal that you were wearing hand-me-down clothes that belong to your dad of all things. Dean ponders if the guy has any sense of social construct whilst Castiel walks away into the school, before they all burst out laughing, Dean joining in but still giving Castiel another glance.   
  
-x-  
  
He's sat in the principals office when the school bell goes off signalling the start of the school day, his friends going off to their first classes of the day, Lucifer and victor having biology, as the girls had gym class first thing in the morning.   
  
The man sat opposite from him begins to bring out empty bottles, one after another, until there is a handful of empty bear bottles placed on his desk, as if he's proving his exhibit's, exhibit A,B and C, for his court case, a court case that Dean has no doubt is coming his way. Crowley had wanted Dean out of his school for a very long time now.  
  
“Now, you have two options...one, be expelled and I never have to see your skrunny face again! Or two, you do what I say, when I say, and you better believe you'll be doing everything from janitor duties, from scrubbing the floors to removing gum from underneath the tables, if I so please, am I clear!?”  
  
His British cockney accent making his voice sound more pissed off than what he probably was, but Dean wasn’t going to kid himself into thinking Crowley was anything other than pissed off.   
  
“.....I have a reputation to maintained, after all.”  
  
He says straightening the top of his tie up and clearing his throat before Dean agrees to being Crowley’s bitch, and his mum is pleased, thanking the man before she leaves for home to get ready for work, and Dean is left to the mercy of Crowley as the man shows him to his first task of the day.   
  
And he doesn’t even care that his time is going to be filled with mopping the hallways or even scrubbing gum from the bottom of the tables, but he can’t believe he has to spend time with Castiel of all people, why this guy, he thinks. And not because Castiel was the furthest thing from cool, but because they had history that Dean had since forgotten a long time ago about, things he doesn’t want to deal with, things that don’t fit in with his life right now.   
  
“Hello, Dean.”   
  
Castiel says with a gruff voice that sounded more manlier than the squeaky voice they both had back when they last spend some time together, when they where younger and pastor Gadreel and Castiel still lived next door before they moved away. Before high school started, before both he and Dean spent a summer apart and found new friends of their own, that wasn’t each other.   
  
He moves closer toward Dean and he stands just a little above Dean, proving just how much they had both changed. When they were younger, Dean was the one who would stand taller, when they stood together. The one thing that hadn’t changed was how ridiculously fast Dean’s heart rate beats, he’s pretty sure that anyone paying attention can see his pulse about to rip out of his neck.   
  
“Hey, Cas.”  
  
He plays it cool like he’d always done, even when they were kids, watching as Castiel looks down at his lips, wondering if the same memory of them kissing behind a tree that was in Castiel’s old backyard, in his old house that still stood beside Dean's own house now, was playing out in his mind.   
  
“So you're here to help the children?”   
  
Castiel says standing beside Dean as appose to in front of him, as he was moment ago, looking out to the handful of children who needed special educational help that the school just couldn’t afford to provide, so they looked to charitable people like Castiel to help out. Castiel was there by choice volunteering his help, whereas Dean clearly wasn’t, he had better things he could be doing than this.   
  
“I guess so....”  
  
A frown can be seen on Dean Winchesters face, he doesn’t want to be there, doesn’t want to deal with Castiel, or the kids he has to help out as punishment for drinking on school property, in truth he wasn’t even drinking, but naturally all the blame came onto him, as Dean had kept everyone’s names to himself, even when Crowley had questioned weather he drank all of the empty beer bottles laid out on his desk by himself, Dean didn’t faulted, kept all the blame on himself, instead of his friends.   
  
“You know everyone was laughing, right....”  
  
Dean turns towards the table he and Cas had been standing by, Dean was more leaning against, whereas Castiel was actually the one doing the standing, as he goes about moving the contents of math equipment and the likes of, out of the cardboard box of old donated stuff that was on the table, more out of something to do, so he doesn’t have to look at Castiel, because he too was laughing with the group, when Castiel walked by.   
  
I know, Dean.”  
  
And that doesn’t surprise him, Castiel was always the smarter person in the room, even when they were kids, always knew what was really going on in any situation.   
  
“Why give them a reason to tear you a new one, then....with the sweater?”  
  
Dean questions, because Castiel must of known they would talk shit at the fact that he was admitting to the reality that his sweater had been once his fathers.  
  
  
“I don’t like to lie...”  
  
  
He says and Dean stops what he’s doing and tenses up, as he wonders if that was somehow directed at him. He knows Castiel had heard of Dean’s reputation with the ladies, more than half the school had at this point. But Dean just takes it as a church bible thing, and goes with the fact that it’s probably to do with the fact that lying is one of the ten commandment, or something along those lines. Instead of the fact that Dean was lying about feeling anything for the girls he had dated or fouled around with in school. And so he goes back to going through the cardboard box of old donated equipment. His mind wondering and passing about, with thoughts of someone he knew and somewhat still knows, but is completely different now.   
  
Someone that if hes honest with himself and admits to himself, he wants to get to know again. If for no other reason, so he can learn how to control his heart beat and flustering around Castiel. And his stupid blue eyes and stupid tall self, and those stupid lips that he wants to push Castiel against a wall and press his own lips to, just so he can have a taste of what they feel like again.   
  
-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a prequel to a story that I will eventually get round to writing at some point.


End file.
